Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want
by SailTheStars
Summary: It's 1978 and Remus has a habit of forgetting his own birthday. This year, he's changing things. Hopeless birthday fluff. R/S slash.


Please Please Please (Let Me Get What I Want)

Remus Lupin had come to dread birthdays, mostly because they snuck up on him like a prank gone bad. It wasn't that he disliked birthday, he just had more important things in his head than remembering his own. And then inevitably, there'd be cake in his face or a soggy dog in his bed and Remus was left struggling to play catch up with frosting up his nose.

This year he made a point of remembering. Though he was halfway through his shift at the bookstore before he saw the date on the calendar and wondered how he'd gotten that far into the day without any fanfare from his friends. There would be no birthday surprises if he was fully prepared for any and all possibilities. And maybe there wouldn't be any after all. It was his first birthday outside of Hogwarts and real life had caught up with all of them. James and Lily were so wrapped up in each other and he didn't blame them for it, not really. James deserved to have his fill of Lily after the years of longing looks and terrible love poems. Peter was Merlin knows where. He came and went as he pleased, flitting on and off the map of Remus' daily life. Remus thought it was good for him to have some social exposure outside of the Marauder circle.

It was Sirius that perplexed Remus the most. To not scare Remus to death with birthday antics before breakfast was highly out of character for Sirius. And it wasn't like they weren't in touch on a regular basis. Remus practically lived with Sirius. He'd taken up residence on Sirius' couch one cold December evening and just never left.

For the rest of his shift, he was prone to flinching like a madman every time a customer caught him unawares. But they were never Sirius.

He returned home to Sirius' flat without having a single person wishing him a happy birthday. It was nice in a way, he thought, to not have to deal with it but he was still constantly on alert that this was happening for a reason. He only hoped it wasn't a late night cake in the face reason. He turned the key in the lock only to find the door already unlocked. Pushing open the door as quietly as possible, he almost laughed when he saw what awaited him.

It was all there. A large, handmade sign hung midair wishing him a very sparkly birthday. It was hideous and over the top and exactly the thing Sirius would do to annoy and amuse Remus simultaneously. Aside from the sign, the flat was dark. In the kitchen, he found a large chocolate cake with an even larger slice missing. Remus smiled to himself and touched a finger to the frosting. It was the best damn chocolate frosting he'd ever tasted and he knew why.

He kicked off his shoes in the kitchen and padded back to the living area where he found Sirius snoring softly on the couch. And then Remus realized it. This was the best birthday he'd ever had because everything he ever wanted was right here in this dilapidated flat. Right on that smelly old couch.

Crawling onto it as carefully as he could, he curled his body around Sirius' sleeping form and buried his nose into the crook of Sirius' neck. He smelled of chocolate and cigarette smoke and Remus couldn't help but let out a contented sigh.

Sirius woke with a start, his head colliding painfully with Remus'. "Moony, no! Your birthday! I fell asleep and I ruined your birthday!" he was barely coherent, still drunk with sleep, but it only made Remus love him more.

Remus slid a hand under Sirius' undershirt and held him tight. "No, I imagine you made it the best."

"Really?" Sirius asked, obviously confused.

Remus laughed and nipped at Sirius' jaw, hoping to distract him. "Really."

Their lips met like they had so many times before and Remus didn't think it could get any better, but Sirius always surprised him.

"You taste like chocolate." whispered Sirius. He kissed him again.

"So do you."

Sirius thumped him on the chest. "I was hungry! And you worked so late and then I was so tired. I just had to rest my eyes for a second."

"I wasn't complaining, Sirius."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Now do shut up and kiss me."

"Happy birthday, Moony. My Moony."

"I mean it."

Through the curtains, enough moonlight fell on them that Remus could see Sirius grin. Then they gave way to darkness where there was only lips and hands and tangling limbs. For once in his life, Remus had what he wanted and for the first time he found himself wishing every day was his birthday.


End file.
